


Se Eu Fosse Você, um remake por Jorginho de Alcântara.

by sunflowersutra



Category: Décimo Andar (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 09:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/pseuds/sunflowersutra
Summary: "Um trovão.A luz do andar inteiro piscou, permanecendo assim por três segundos, até que a energia se estabelecesse outra vez e as lâmpadas iluminassem outra vez o cômodo.'E se a gente fingir que nada disso aconteceu e estabelecesse algumas metas pro próximo ano da Empresa?', proferiu Jorginho."Décimo Andar | Se Eu Fosse Você (Dois!) AU | Alcântaraobjetos, CarimboEstágio.





	1. Prólogo

Os nervos à flor da pele dominavam a sala de reuniões da Empresa, enquanto o bate boca se seguia alucinado entre os funcionários do décimo andar. Com as metas atrasadas e a descoberta que Meg Torres era, na verdade, a ex funcionária Cristiane, demitida por justa causa anos atrás, que planejava demitir todo o Décimo Andar por conta da improdutividade - ou talvez só pela vingança mesmo -, antes de ser desmascarada pelo trabalho conjunto de Willie Billy e o antigo crachá da diretora de RH. Os cinco discutiam incessantemente, enquanto Lully se afastou da mesa onde estavam reunidos, indo até o móvel de bebidas da sala de reuniões e se servindo um drinque da primeira garrafa que viu pela frente.

Depois de tudo que havia passado naquela sala de reuniões com a agência de marketing agressivo, só bebendo mesmo para conseguir aguentar toda aquela falação em seus ouvidos.

A ruiva se aproximou da janela da sala e encarou a rua lá embaixo. Do décimo andar, os carros e pessoas que atravessavam a Avenida Rio Branco pareciam pequenas miniaturas em uma maquete, fugindo da chuva que, a cada segundo, parecia tornar-se mais forte. As costumeiras chuvas do verão carioca. Alguns relâmpagos brilhavam no céu que começava a escurecer e as pessoas começavam a se mover com mais rapidez, procurando abrigo nas marquizes de edifícios. Lully suspirou pesadamente, tomando um gole longo do drinque em suas mãos, antes de retornar para a mesa onde os outros funcionários discutiam com Meg/Cristiane.

Um trovão.

A luz do andar inteiro piscou, permanecendo assim por três segundos, até que a energia se estabelecesse outra vez e as lâmpadas iluminassem outra vez o cômodo.

_“E se a gente fingir que nada disso aconteceu e estabelecesse algumas metas pro próximo ano da Empresa?”_, proferiu Jorginho.

Parecia um plano, todos concluíram, passando para a fase das negociações sobre o que queriam em troca do silêncio sobre a situação de Meg/Cristiane na empresa, cada um valorizando suas próprias questões e quais vantagens poderiam obter da situação. A publicista ruiva, por sua vez, se ocupou com a bebida no copo de vidro em suas mãos, tentando ignorar a confusão que Willie e Marquinhos faziam algumas cadeiras de distância dela.

Outro trovão, outra queda de luz. Dessa vez, mais longa.

Passaram-se alguns minutos até que a luz voltasse e Jorginho olhasse para os outros.

_“Então tá combinado, né? Todo mundo calado, amanhã é um dia normal”_, disse. Todos assentiram e pegaram suas coisas, cada um seguindo seu caminho para além do prédio da Empresa.


	2. capítulo um;

O radinho na mesa de cabeceira despertou às seis da manhã, embora Jorginho já estivesse acordado alguns bons minutos antes, simplesmente amaldiçoando o calor, os mosquitos e seu relógio biológico por ter se acostumado com a rotina de tantos anos trabalhando na mesma empresa.

Não entenda mal, ele adorava o trabalho de produtor, ainda com as eventuais picas que apareciam para ele resolver durante a produção de algum longa. Porém, aquela mesma rotina diária de negociar mais orçamento para os projetos que encabeçava e ter que lidar com o péssimo humor de Meg - agora, Cristiane -, e as cobranças de Américo não era realmente o tipo de atividade que o animava para começar o dia. Era seu trabalho, claro, e ele era grato por pelo menos estar trabalhando com o que gostava, mas vez ou outra se pegava com sonhos juvenis de quando aqueles problemas não fossem mais fazer parte da sua vida e ele seria um produtor de sucesso com uma equipe que resolvesse aquilo pra ele - uma equipe que não fosse composta pelo Holanda atrapalhado e motoristas de van que ele pedia favores por ser primo do cara do sindicato. Porém, já tinha passado dos cinquenta anos e aqueles sonhos não estavam nem perto de se tornarem realidade.

Alcântara suspirou pesadamente, levantando o rosto do travesseiro e esticou a mão… esquerda? para desligar o radinho, que gritava a programação habitual de notícias do trânsito da JB FM, quando notou algo diferente.

A pele escamosa e visivelmente podre chamou sua atenção de primeira, mas a falta do óculos e o fato de ter acordado a pouquíssimo tempo poderiam enganar seus olhos. Entretanto, a dificuldade em mover tal braço fora o que acordou seus sentidos de vez e o fez notar que havia, de fato, algo errado com ele. Jorginho bateu no rádio de qualquer jeito e pulou pra fora da cama, sentindo que o peso e a mobilidade de seu corpo estava diferente de fato.

Porém, fora apenas ao chegar no banheiro, depois de muito vagar por uma casa desconhecida, e encarar sua face no espelho que o produtor percebeu o que de fato havia acontecido.

Andar com aquele corpo era uma experiência curiosa, quando não era assustadora. Sabia que Rodney enfrentava inúmeros problemas de saúde e de percurso, mas a quantidade de cicatrizes de machucados, acidentes e cirurgias que desenhavam o corpo do rapaz chegava a ser absurda. Aparentemente, não havia apenas herdado o corpo de Rodney como, também, sua má sorte. No caminho da casa do rapaz, no Méier, até o centro do Rio de Janeiro, quase ficou preso na porta do trem, fora atropelado por um ciclista magricelo e um pombo resolveu carimbar o paletó cinza que vestia.

Era muita coisa para um dia só.

“Bom dia, neném”, ouviu a voz de Lully o cumprimentar de sua mesa, com um sorriso estranhamente familiar. Neném? A Lully chamando ele de neném? Que porra é essa Rodney? Não pode namoro no escritório.

Exceto se fosse ele e Willie, mas aquilo não entrava em debate agora.

Willie. Como explicaria para o namorado que agora estava em um corpo grotesco e deformado? Qual seria a reação dele?

“B-Bom dia?”, respondeu, ainda que soasse mais como uma pergunta do que uma resposta, Jorginho. Ou Rodney. Ou Jorginho-Rodney, não sabia ao certo, só sabia que era estranhamente confuso e precisava encontrar o dono do corpo o mais rápido possível para resolver aquela confusão toda.

Bem, mas se ele estava com o corpo de Rodney, quem era o verdadeiro Rodney ali?

“Amor, você recebeu minha mensagem?”, ele ouviu a ruiva falar, mas já tinha seguido seu caminho em direção a copa do décimo andar. Precisava de um café. Forte. Dane-se as limitações do corpo de Rodney naquela altura, ele que se virasse depois pra resolver.

***

Já eram sete e meia quando Marquinhos acordou. Estranhamente, sua cabeça estava silenciosa demais e, se não fosse por esse estranhamento, talvez tivesse perdido mais ainda a hora de sair para o trabalho. Os lençóis macios e cheirosos também eram novidade - teria sua mãe trocado-os no dia anterior e ele não havia percebido?

O estagiário se colocou de pé com cuidado, ficando sentado por alguns minutos na cama, esfregando os olhos com calma. Acordar era um processo demorado para Marquinhos, especialmente com todas aquelas vozes na sua cabeça lhe dando ordens a todo tempo.

“Ei, vocês acordaram?”, disse o rapaz, surpreendendo-se com a forma leve que sua voz saiu. Tão… delicada? “Ei?”, disse mais uma vez e a voz ainda estava ali. Em contrapartida, as costumeiras vozes em seu cérebro ainda não haviam se feito presentes e o estagiário encarou, mais uma vez, um silêncio que lhe era extremamente incomum desde que sofrera o acidente.

O olhar de Marquinhos foi para suas mãos, deparando-se com dedos finos e unhas bem feitas, pintadas em um leve tom de rosa claro, extremamente delicados. O rapaz franziu a sobrancelha e se colocou de pé, estranhando a leveza do seu próprio corpo, enquanto se guiava em direção ao espelho no canto do quarto.

A surpresa fora imediata. Os traços finos de seu rosto definitivamente estavam fora de lugar tal como o cabelo fino e castanho em corte chanel milimetricamente no lugar, ainda que tivesse acabado de acordar, completamente intocados pela noite de sonho extremamente inquieta de Marquinhos.

O estagiário esfregou os olhos mais uma vez, visivelmente confuso com o que via no espelho, na esperança de que aquilo fosse apenas um devaneio. Mas não era. A face de Lully continuava lhe encarando do outro lado.

“Puta merda, lógica….Lógica, tá me ouvindo?”, disse, sem resposta.

Durante todo o percurso até a empresa, Marquinhos tentou ligar para Rodney, entretanto, não tinha nenhum sucesso de não uma mensagem genérica com a voz do namorado dizendo que provavelmente estava em uma consulta médica e retornaria assim que possível. Por fim, deixou uma mensagem de texto para o outro, pedindo que o procurasse assim que chegasse no escritório.

***

“Ei, ele não é o Willie”, uma vozinha ecoou em seus ouvidos, despertando-o de um sono profundo.

“Ele definitivamente não é o Willie. O Willie nunca acorda atrasado, né, alarme?”, uma segunda voz concordou com a primeira, apenas para uma terceira se fazer mais presente com seu tom estridente e irritante, que rapidamente fez Rodney se levantar em um salto para fora da cama, tropeçando no tapete embolado do lado da cama e, ao se apoiar no cabideiro, ouviu um sonoro “ei, cuidado por onde anda!” vindo próximo aos seus pés, que esmagavam um pequeno ursinho de pelúcia contra o carpete cinzento. Por que estava ouvindo tantas vozes em um quarto vazio? E por que diabos estava em um quarto completamente entulhado de coisas?

“O Willie nunca acorda atrasado, nem quando o Jorginho dorme aqui”, protestou a voz estridente outra vez, vindo do pequeno reloginho vermelho sobre a cômoda.

O rapaz do controle de riscos precisou processar um pouco a informação de que Jorginho e Willie estavam dormindo juntos. Bem, claro, sabia que os dois tinham um relacionamento acontecendo mas costumavam ser tão discretos no ambiente de trabalho que imaginar que estivessem fazendo alguma coisa daquela natureza definitivamente não era como ele queria começar o seu dia. Especialmente agora que não entendia por quê diabos estava no quarto de Willie Billy, sem qualquer sinal do presidente dos objetos por perto.

O rapaz moreno saiu do quarto, visivelmente assustado, batendo a porta atrás de si porém, antes do som dela bater, pode ouvir um “que sem educação, nem desejou bom dia pra gente!” vindo do que ele julgava ser um girassol de plástico.

***

Faziam alguns minutos que Willie Billy olhava apreensivo para o quadro pontos iluminados do metrô, esperando que a estação da Carioca chegasse logo. Ocupava um dos bancos cinzentos, não preferenciais e escutava, com curiosidade, uma discussão que acontecia em sua cabeça.

“Eu disse pra vocês não beberem tanto ontem…”, dizia uma das vozes, apática.

“Era festinha, Lógica! Tem que beber!”, uma segunda voz respondia, animada, quase que tão embriagada quanto Willie se sentia.

Tivera um despertar curioso naquela manhã, sem a voz do despertador lhe resgatando do mundo dos sonhos, sem o bom dia das cortinas que ansiavam para ver o sol transpassá-las, iluminando o cômodo. Na verdade, acabou por despertar em um quarto tão bagunçado quanto o seu, mas de uma forma diferente. Não era o seu quarto, a sua bagunça. A sensação de bagunça permaneceu ali durante toda a manhã, enquanto ele tomava seu banho e se arrumava - apenas para encontrar no armário a ausência de seu suéter amarelo e sim uma quantidade absurda de camisas pôlo de cores pastéis. Com uma careta, o presidente dos objetos vestiu as roupas disponíveis e, ao se deparar com o espelho, silencioso, na porta do armário mostrando a ele uma face que definitivamente não era a que estava acostumado, ele teve certeza que alguma coisa estranha tinha acontecido naquela reunião na noite anterior.

Só não sabia ao certo o quê.

Chegou atrasado na Empresa, apenas para ver, sobre a mesa do Almoxarifado, a caligrafia de Jorginho em um bilhete pedindo que o encontrasse na sala de reuniões assim que chegasse.

Como explicaria para o namorado aquele corpo? E, mais ainda, aquelas vozes tão distintas que não paravam de lançar palpites para cada uma de suas ações.

Ele sentia falta dos seus objetos.


End file.
